


Timshel

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - High School, Always Female Sam, F/M, Sam is Scared, Teen Pregnancy, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel doesn’t know. He can’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timshel

_“Are you sure you want this?”_

She swallows harshly and drops her gaze down to her interlocked hands resting in her lap. They’re shaking.

She’s shaking.

The woman doesn’t push her, doesn’t try to say something comforting; she doesn’t try to say anything at all. Sam appreciates it more than she probably should.

Because saying it out loud would make it all real.

Where she is. 

What she is.

What she is going to do.

Her hands are shaking violently now, the tremors coursing through her hands like blood courses through her veins, again and again. Her hands remain desperately locked together, despite it. She’s her only support, she can’t let go; no one else knows. No one besides the woman in front of her and the kind young man with black hair at the reception desk who handed her the paperwork.

Gabriel doesn’t know. He can’t know.

Deep down, beneath all of the lies and insecurity, and the _whydidthishappentome_ , she knows that he would have made a great father.

But she can’t be a mother.

And now she won’t be.

Eyes welling with tears, she gives a single nod of affirmation.

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Timshel by Mumford and Sons


End file.
